


In Case It Doesn't

by TheSecretSeason



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretSeason/pseuds/TheSecretSeason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki never realized that something so simple, could mean so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case It Doesn't

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a little scenario Nurbzwax made of Urie and Mutsuki and I couldn’t help but write something about it!

The green haired boy couldn’t believe that it was finally happening. It was a mission that Mutsuki had been dreading for the past month because of the possible outcomes, but he had to do it. It was his job. It wasn’t something that could be done easily. In fact they trained everyday for this, hoping that they could beat the odds that were against them. However, that didn’t stop Mutsuki from feeling terrified on the possible results. The night before the mission, he just laid in his bed, thinking about what would happen if some of them didn’t make it back. That anxiety followed him the next day, and only got worse.

The Q Squad gathered into going over their current plans. Mutsuki could hear Haise speaking, but he wasn’t listening. He was too busy trying to calm down his breathing and keep his hands still. He closed his eyes, whiles balling his hands into a fist. 

“I just need to calm down.” He told himself, “Everything will be fine." 

His own words of comfort wasn’t helping him. His body was beginning to shake violently. He was thankful that no one noticed. Or so he thought no one did.

"I need to talk with Mutsuki for a moment.” He heard someone say.

He turned to the direction of the voice, to see it was Urie with his finger pointed at the green haired boy. Haise nodded, which lead to Urie gently pulling Mutsuki around the corner of the room where no one could see them.

“What’s wrong?” Urie asked, almost as if he was trying to hide how concerned he was.

“I-It’s nothing.” Mutsuki lies. 

“It doesn’t look like nothing.” Urie said, pointing at Mutsuki’s hand that was still visibly shaking. 

“It’s just… I’m a bit scared about what m-might happen.” The boy explained, “I know we’ve been on missions like this before, but no matter how hard we train… or how hard we try… the future is still unpredictable.”

Urie sighed before taking a step closer to Mutsuki. He rested his his hand on his shoulder, whiles he began to speak.

“Everything will go according to plan.” He promises, as he stared at him in the eyes. Mutsuki couldn’t tell if he was saying it to comfort him or to comfort himself.

Mutsuki nodded and bashfully looked away. He was glad that Urie had said that, because he felt more better after hearing those words. Mutsuki’s breathing was calming down, and he could feel his pulse become steady. That is until he notices how awfully close Urie was to him. Before he had time to react, he felt a pair of soft warm lips touch his. 

The kiss between them only latest a mere second, but Mutsuki felt frozen in time. When Urie had backed away from Mutsuki, he looked at him with his usual facial expression, except now he looked more relieved. 

“W-what was that for?” Mutsuki asked, still trying to work out what really just happened.

“In case it doesn’t.”

Originally, when hearing that something might not go as planned, Mutsuki would begin to feel overwhelmed. He would panic about the idea that something horrible could happen to people he cares about. But now, after his small encounter with Urie, it changed how he took those words. He couldn’t let the plan fail, not now, not ever. He needed to succeed so he could find out why Urie kissed him before anything bad happened to them. The idea of them doing it again, made Mutsuki think of the possible outcome that they could be something more than team mates. He wanted to be a part of that future. He needed to be a part of that future. He could feel his anxiety melt away, and being replaced with something he needed. Determination.

He couldn’t let this be the last interaction he had with Urie.


End file.
